ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Grand Theft Auto IV: Enchanced Edition
Grand Theft Auto IV: Enchanced Edition is an upcoming re-release of 2008's Grand Theft Auto IV and it's expansions, Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and the Damned, and Grand Theft Auto IV: The Ballad of Gay Tony, for PS4, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch (albeit with some changes; due to size limitations) and PC, developed by Rockstar North and published by Rockstar Games (Worldwide) and Capcom (Asian territories such as Japan). General Information This release will be similar in concept to Grand Theft Auto V: Enchanced Edition, with new features such as including more vehicles and locations (for example, Independence City and Atlantis are based on Philadelphia and Atlantic City), improved graphics, Rockstar Social Club compatibility, connectivity to GTA V Enchanced and Grand Theft Auto: The Trilogy, the internet, more shows to watch on TV and an expansion to GTA Online. It also adopts the weapon select system from GTA V. Story Mode In the game's main Story Mode, you not only play Niko Bellic's campaign, but can also switch to those of Johhny Klebitz and Luis Fernando Lopez, adopting the protaganist switch system introduced in GTA V, creating a larger but better scale open world story experience. Grand Theft Auto Online GTA V: Enhanced Edition brings GTA V's massive online multiplayer experience to the Liberty City and Alderney for the first time ever. Through the Rockstar Social Club, returning players from GTA V will be able to use their existing characters to explore, battle, and interact with others in this expansion to GTA Online, with brand new missions and activities. Characters can also be created from scratch on this game, and can also be used for GTA V, connecting the Liberty State and San Andreas together to bring GTA Online up to a whole new level. DLC * Rockstar is planning DLC for Online Mode, including newer locations such as fictional versions of certain cities aside from Liberty City such as Boston in the form of Codpiece. * Rockstar Games has hinted at the possibility for Online Mode DLC for both GTA IV Enchanced and GTA V Enchanced, featuring content from each of the other game, such as weapons, attachments, vehicles, newer songs for radio stations, equipment, shops to enter, foods and drinks, furniture and clothing. * Rockstar has also discussed the possibility of other characters from each of the other games for Single Player for players who achieve 100% Completion, though they wouldn’t be playable in missions. * Although the PS4 version of Grand Theft Auto: The Trilogy will be updates to be compatible with Rockstar Social Club, it has been confirmed that it will not feature GTA Online in the forseaable future. Nor will it have content connectivity to the HD Universe games due to them being set in a different timeline (although Rockstar said that the 3D Universe isn't done yet). Trivia *At the airport in Liberty City, on a bench, you can find advertisements for upcoming flights to Vice City, courtesy of "Velocity VI Travel Agency". See Also *Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas - Special Edition (The Nintendo Switch remastered port of Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas) *Grand Theft Auto VI (VIce City) *Grand Theft Auto VII Category:Grand Theft Auto Category:Rockstar Games Category:Rockstar Category:Video games Category:Video Games Category:Upcoming video games Category:Remastered Games Category:M Rated Category:PC games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Xbox Category:Xbox One Category:Xbox One games Category:Pc games Category:PC Games Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Playstation 4 Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:PS4 Category:Remasters Category:Video game remakes Category:Idea Wiki Category:Browse Category:Sequel Category:Sequels Category:Video game sequels Category:Action/Adventure Category:Action/adventure Category:Comedy Category:Third-person shooter Category:Third-person Category:First-person Category:First-Person Shooters Category:First-person shooter Category:Crime fiction Category:Conspiracy Thriller Category:PEGI 18 Category:Capcom Category:Crime drama Category:Action-Adventure Category:CERO Z Category:Nintendo Switch Category:Moon Silvight's ideas Category:Action Comedy Category:Black Comedy Category:Action-Adventure Video Games Category:Open-world Category:AxelGripp's ideas